Video surveillance is an important component of a security precaution system, which is a comprehensive system with rather high precaution capability. Video surveillance is widely applied to many fields by virtue of being intuitive, accurate, in-time and having ample information content. In recent years, with fast development of computer, internet, image processing, and transmission technology, the video surveillance technology also has made a significant development, which is a multimedia surveillance with a computer being a core, wherein management is performed by the computer, and not determined by the subjective consciousness of human.
Video image information is the most important information data in video surveillance system. The core services of the video surveillance system are all based on complete and valid video images. The conventional moving detection alarm is that the static camera performs surveillance on a fixed region, and once the images in the fixed region change, the moving detection alarm is triggered. However, with this moving detection method, if all of the objects in the surveillance region are static and only the camera is moving, thus, since the acquired images change, the moving detection alarm still can be triggered, thereby affecting the accuracy of mobile detection alarm.